


Transformers Animated: Redone

by Witch08



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, M/M, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:23:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2430371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witch08/pseuds/Witch08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Cybertronian Autobot repair crew has accidentally stumbled across the Allspark and has been fighting to keep it out of Decepticon servos. Led by Optimus Prime, the Earthbound Autobots have went through many adventures and will go through many more…one of which includes an Earth-born youngling created by the Allspark before it shatters…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Need-To-Know Story Info

**Temporary Title: Transformers Animated – Redone**

**Transformers Animated**

**By: Witch08**

 

**Summary:A Cybertronian Autobot repair crew has accidentally stumbled across the Allspark and has been fighting to keep it out of Decepticon servos. Led by Optimus Prime, the Earthbound Autobots have went through many adventures and will go through many more…one of which includes an Earth-born youngling created by the Allspark before it shatters…**

**Notes:**

The episodes “Meltdown,” “Nanosec,” and a few others happened differently to get the same effects and endings.

Bumblebee’s place on the team is replaced by Hot Shot.

Wasp was never sent to the stockades. Instead he takes Hot Shot’s place on Team Athenia.

A “split” occurs in “Along Cam a Spider.” Since this now happened, Blackarachnia and Elita-One are now separate beings and archrivals. Both can live without the other, but as in the original TFA, Blackarachinid cannot live without her organic half.

Instead of it being Blackarachnia that controls the Dinobots, it’s Elita-One that now has that honor.

Bulkhead’s relationship with Bumblebee is not replaced, but is okay friends with Hot Shot.

There will be a genderbended character!

 

**Characters & Teams:**

            Team Earth –

                        Optimus Prime

                        Ratchet

                        Bulkhead

                        Prowl

                        Hot Shot

                        Elita-One

            Team Magnus –

                        Ultra Magnus

                        Sentinel Prime

                        Jazz

                        Jetstorm

                        Jetfire

                        Blurr (as needed)

            Team Athenia –

                        Rodimus Prime

                        Red Alert

                        Wasp

                        Ironhide

                        Brawn

            Autobot Intelligence –

                        Longarm Prime

                        Blurr (as needed)

                        Cliffjumper

 


	2. Prologue: Strange Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Allspark knows that its end is near and needs an heir for the coming future...

Prologue: Strange Birth

“You want power? Well have your fill!”

The Allspark shattered as energy escaped and gathered together. The Allspark knew that its time being whole was at an end and knew that even though its shattered pieces would contain its power still, it also knew that unless it did something that its knowledge would become lost and the balance would become upset, not that it wasn’t already. It loved all of its creations equally but the Allspark knew that unless it created an heir, than evil would overcome all. Its choice was risky considering that if its heir ever fell into Decepticon servos permanently, that evil would rule anyway. But the outcome if its heir was raised by good, then the war would end and balance would restore. Its knowledge would not become lost, but instead preserved for all eternity.

So when Optimus Prime shoved the Allspark key into Megatron’s chest, the Allspark took some spark energy and coding from both Cybertronians. And as Megatron was shoved off of the Autobots’ ship, the gathered energy of the Allspark was released in a powerful explosion, allowing a portion of power escape from Dinobot Island in the direction of Detroit where its destiny would begin.

The tendril of power travelled to downtown Detroit, close by Sumdac Tower, where the Detroit Police were trying to contain the chaos from Megatron’s escape. The Allspark energy continued to where there was a yellow car parked close by to the police captain, Captain Fanzone.

Unnoticed, the powerful energy merged with the car and like the Allspark did with Sari Sumdac’s key, the yellow compact’s mechanical insides was transformed from Earth-made components to Cybertronian ones. The outside and interior stayed the same, but no longer was this an Earth car. The Allspark energy settled into the newly created spark chamber and became the new Cybertronian’s spark, the spark of the Allspark’s heir and the new youngling of Megatron and Optimus Prime.


End file.
